In a hybrid vehicle including (a) an electric motor and (b) an engine connected to a drive force transmission path via a connecting/disconnecting device connecting/disconnecting power transmission, (c) when the connecting/disconnecting device is connected to crank and start the engine during running with the electric motor, a torque of the electric motor is increased to compensate a start torque of the engine with the electric motor so as to suppress drive force variation in a proposed technique (see Patent Document 1).